fictionally impaired
by BroadwayPhan
Summary: When Raito and L wind up in "the real world" they are in for a big suprise! In a world where one fangirl seems to know more about them then they do, can they learn to get over their differences and love each other?LxRaito? And maybe OCxOC
1. We're in a manga? FTW!

Broadwayphan: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of "Fictionally Impaired"!  
The idea for this came mostly when I was bored out of my mind at work this  
summer, but I knew I couldn't turn this into a reality (lol pun, you'll see)  
without the help of some talented friend of mine.

Synonymous: HI! This is Synonymous Brian, author of 'I Kissed a Guy' which I  
still can't believe is so popular... anyways, the very talented Broadway,  
whose fic 'What Sarah Said' deserves a lot more attention then it's gotten,  
is a good friend of mine and we decided to coauthor this plot bunny of hers!  
This chap was mostly written by her with some edits from me, but I'll be  
writing the second. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! XD

Broadwayphan: Also be sure to read "Love Note" by Synonymous over here, friking  
epic as hell!

Synonymous: XD XD thank you, so anyways, um, we don't own Death Note, if we  
did, there would be much more yaoi moments and at least one make out scene  
between L and Raito, but Broadway mostly owns Claire! XD I take some ownage  
over her of course, but it was mostly Broadway's idea. So yeah XD

Broadwayphan: Why thank you! And Yes if we did own Death Note, do you think we'd  
be sitting here writeing fan fiction about it? Also Synonymous owns the  
bakery, I hear she's a hard boss to work for. LOL. Anyway we hope you enjoy  
this work, we now give you: "Fictionally Impaired"!!

* * *

Pain.

That's all Raito could think of as he lay on the cold, stone steps of the  
abandoned warehouse, his life bleeding freely out of the harsh bullet wounds  
in his chest. Pain was the last thing he could feel, in his last fleeting  
moments of consciousness. Pain from his wounds, pain from his loss, pain from  
his…regret? He was not sure if that was something he was even capable of  
feeling, at this moment all Raito knew was pain. Then, as if to seal the deal,  
his heart gave a great jump and seemed to stop completely, as if a knife had  
been stabbed right through it. The boy, for that was all he ever really was,  
felt as though he was suffocating, it was as though his chest had been  
crushed, squeezed the life out of...  
He didn't want to give in to this pain, he never gave into anything, but he  
couldn't resist the soothing coolness that seemed to be enveloping his whole  
body. Raito suddenly felt incredibly… tired, his eyelids were oh so heavy.  
He blinked once as his eyes began to close, or maybe his eyes were just  
failing, he wasn't sure.

'I failed… It was all for nothing… all those years, all that hard work,  
all those deaths, Raye Penber, Naomi Misora, Otousan, L… my one and only  
equal. His death was for nothing.' Raito blinked once again and saw a  
figure… a ghostly pale figure standing at his feet… death? No… the  
posture was unmistakable, was it… L? Was he imagining this, was his brain  
replaying moments from his life as its cells began to die from lack of oxygen?  
Raito felt his world grow fuzzy, colors and objects blending and blurring  
together and the outline of L's figure fading into the background. 'Its  
all over, I can barely see him anymore… Dammit…' He didn't have time  
to think more for soon all his brain knew was…Darkness.Crushing infinite  
darkness, like the shade of L's endless obsidian orbs, he couldn't even  
tell if he was able to feel anything. Raito knew he was conscious for he was  
still thinking but, feeling? It felt like he was sinking, deeper and deeper,  
yes, like sinking in the deepest valley in the ocean…

And then he had landed, softly, gently, on a surface, a soft, cool, slight  
prickly warm surface. He felt relief take his heart as the devastating pain  
and pressure was suddenly lifted.

Raito slowly blinked his eyes open and suddenly looked around wildly. Was  
that blue? Did his surroundings just happen to change color? He sat up…wait,  
he sat up? What? Didn't he just die? Looking down at himself, Raito realized  
he now had his body back (what?!) and swiftly ripping open his Armani suit and  
his scarlet soaked, dirty white collared shirt with it, he noted his perfect,  
if slightly blood printed, chest, the bullet wounds were gone! What the hell?  
What the hell? What the hell?! His head spun around rapidly, crazily, to see  
where he was, and he finally began to posses the reason for the blue…and now  
green.

"I'm in a… park? ...Huh?"

Indeed the self proclaimed God of the New World did seem to be in the middle  
of a park, complete with pigeons, cyclists, and the distant sound of children  
playing and screaming. He looked the other way and found there was a man  
laying facedown next to him. Raito jumped back, startled, then realized….

The black hair…

The white shirt…

The blue jeans…

"L?"

"Mughh…"

Raito gasped, "He's awake…but he's…I'M…what is this? I killed  
him five years ago! What?" he breathed.

"What happened?" L asked, in that same monotone voice that the auburn  
haired boy remembered so well, as the supposedly dead detective meekly pushed  
his upper body up with his arms. "Where am I?"

Raito didn't know how to react; he wasn't exactly happy that his former  
rival had seemed to be resurrected along with him but, he couldn't disregard  
him or leave him… "Ryuuzaki." L's head snapped in the direction his  
name came from. His eyes widened slightly when they fell on Raito, then  
narrowed in a look of bewildered shock. The younger man felt a slight tremor  
run through his body as those intense, endless, dark rimmed ebony orbs, that  
he thought he would never see again, fixed their calculating vision on him  
once more. That bloodless face, that sharp nose and those firmly set lips; it  
was all just as Raito remembered it.

"Raito…? But you're…"

"Dead? So are you Ryuuzaki."

L's face darkened "Oh right, how could I have forgotten? You don't seem  
as happy as the last time I saw you Raito-kun."

Raito rolled his eyes, was he seriously going to go on about this?

"Look, I know I killed you, and to tell you the truth I don't regret it,  
but we have to figure out what the hell is going on here before we can afford  
to get at each other!"

L raised an eyebrow. While he knew Raito was right, he couldn't help being  
furious at him for not only killing him and not regretting it, but also  
expecting him to just forget about it? Put it aside like it was no big deal?  
He didn't think so. After all, he knew the young man was Kira, but  
nonetheless

"And what do you expect me to do Raito? Just shrug it off like it was  
nothing?"

"Wha -No, but just help me figure out what's happened to us!"

"And then what? You manipulate a Shinigami to kill me again after you have  
no more use for me?"

"No! Will you shut up! I couldn't kill you if I wanted to. I don't even  
have the Death Note with me!"

"Oh and you don't have any hidden pieces of it on you either?"

"What?" Come to think of it, Raito did have that one last piece of the  
Death Note hidden in his watch, but he couldn't let L know that. "No of  
course I don't!"

"I find that hard to believe, Raito-kun!"

They continued scream at each other, not realizing the small crowd of people  
gathering at a distance to watch their odd spectacle, until finally a man, a  
Caucasian man, stepped forward and tapped L on the shoulder.

"Um…is everything alright here?"

L blinked. The man was speaking Japanese but with an, American accent?  
"Y-yes everything's fine but, could you please tell me where we are?" he  
asked in English.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Boston, Massachusetts…are you sure you're  
ok? Your clothes are covered in blood!" he exclaimed, pointing at the  
younger male.

"Yes, we're fine, thank you." L answered for Raito as he rose to his  
feet. "Raito-kun, lets get a move on we don't want anymore unnecessary  
attention."

Raito sighed as he got to his feet "This isn't over."

They walked briskly away through the park attracting a couple stares, and  
even a laugh from a couple on a park bench.

"What could they be laughing at?" L wondered "I'm used to the stares  
I get when I go out in public but…laughter? That's a first."

"So where did that guy say we are Ryuuzaki?"

"Boston, Massachusetts. Located on the north east coast of the United  
States of America"

Raito rolled his caramel eyes "I could have guessed the last part. So why  
do you think we're here?"

"Oh no ideas on that Raito-kun? I thought you were such a genius?"

"Look can you just chill out? You can afford to be mad at me later!"

L didn't seem to be listening. He stood on the curb of the busy, traffic  
filled street they had just come to, staring across the way, dark eyes wide.

Raito followed L's eyes across the street until they landed on the colorful  
object of his fixation: "The Yahaira Athanasios Outacite Innocenia  
Bakery." '

_That's some name_,'

he thought before making his outburst,  
"Oh no way! We are not going to go get some sweets for you until we figure  
out what's going on! Do you even have any money HEY WAIT!"

The traffic light had turned green and L had already begun to trot across the  
street in the direction of the bakery, Raito exasperatedly groaning as he had  
no choice but to follow.

Claire wiped off the counter for what felt like the  
hundredth time. When you're stuck working the slowest shift of the day at a  
bakery, there's not much else you can do. Leaning against the shelf of  
brightly colored candies, she sighed, this was SO BORING. It felt like it had  
been forever since a customer even came in, or maybe she just had short term  
memory. Either way the only reason she hadn't put the gun to her head yet  
was the thought of the big paycheck she would get in an hour when her shift  
ended. She was an average looking otaku, with ordinary brown hair and ordinary  
hazel eyes, slightly overweight and pudgy with a face exploded in red acne.  
Although, if it weren't for those last two features, she could've been  
considered pretty.

Claire sighed and looking up out the window, saw something that caught her  
eye: two men running across the street, one in a bloody suit, the other in a  
white three quarter sleeved white cotton shirt and blue jeans.

"No way!" A wide smile spread across her face and her eyes widened, "No  
way, this has to be a coincidence…"

But as the two men approached her mind quickly dropped that idea. They were  
both screaming in what Claire was sure was Japanese, and the man in the suit  
actually was Japanese!

"Oh my God, these guys went all out!"

The two men burst through the door and walked up to the counter. The man in  
the suit with the brown hair hissed something at the other man, which he  
seemed to ignore.

"Excuse me miss," The man in the white shirt asked. He had deep black  
circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. "But it seems I only  
have Japanese yen to pay with. Will this be acceptable?"

Claire felt her eyes widen, were these guys for real? She couldn't stop the  
grin spreading widely across her face.

"For you guys, I'll put in something for free…L!"

L's whole body went rigid. He quickly glanced at Raito who equally looked  
bewildered.

"Um, excuse me?" L asked, keeping his voice as cool as possible.

"Oh you guys are cosplayers…right? Raito Yagami and L from Death  
Note..." she said, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed.

Raito's eyes went wide "How do you know my name?! And "Death Note."  
What the hell?"

"Wow you guys are great, really in character!"

Raito and L stared at each other and started whispering in Japanese.

"What do you mean we're "from" Death Note? The Death Note is an  
object not a place. Furthermore how has the knowledge of such a thing come to  
you?" asked the raven haired detective.

"Oh ok, I'll play along. "

"Look we're not asking you to 'play' with anything!" Raito snapped,  
"Just tell us where you found out about us!"

Claire paused, "Are these guys crazy? Um, you know the anime or the manga  
'Death Note'? You two are the main characters."

L raised an eyebrow "Explain."

Claire was taken aback "Uh…hold on a sec I may have a manga with me…"  
She reached into her bag and pulled out the first copy of the series. "See,  
here it is."

L took the book between his thumb and pointer finger to examine it.

"Ratio this looks like you on the cover. Who is this 'Tsugumi Ohba' and  
'Takashi Obata'?"

"Let me see."

Raito snatched the manga from L and began leafing through it, pausing towards  
the beginning to read.

"How do you know that happened!?"

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Um, guys be careful that's my only copy…"

L turned to face her, "What is this?"

"The manga you guys are cosplaying from! Are you two crazy or just insanely  
in character?"

"Look we're not crazy!!" Raito yelled "What do we have to prove  
it?"

Claire looked at both of them, thought for a moment, then turned back to  
Raito.

"Let me see your wrist."

"What?"

"Let. Me. See. Your. Wrist."

Raito hesitated, then put his wrist on the counter.

"You too!" she said to L who also obeyed

She pulled back their sleeves and gave a short gasp; the both had reddish  
marks on one of their wrists. They were anything but new.

"The chain…" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" L questioned.

Claire didn't look at him; she instead turned to Raito and ripped the watch  
off his hand.

"Let's see if this is the same too…"

"Hey wait a minute! What are you doing with that!? That was a gift from my  
father!" The younger man yelled, unsettled as the otaku played with it.

She pulled the knob on the watch four consecutive times and saw the hidden  
compartment pop out beneath it. On it was a scrap of paper with "Nate  
Rive" written half in pen, half in blood on it.

"Holy crap." Was all she could say "Holy crap! This is insane! Insane!  
I swear, I must be having one of those really nice dreams again where anime  
characters visit me! But the chain marks, and the watch, and you're covered  
in blood! Could it be that… You guys are…but how did you…and you're  
both…"

"Out thoughts exactly" Raito said "Now can I please have my watch  
back?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, of course not!"

"What?"

"You think I'm  
gonna give Kira back his weapon? After what you did to poor L-chan?!"

Raito looked dumbfounded '_If she knows what that is I can't say I'm  
surprised…but how did she know? Just from that manga?'  
_  
"I knew you were lying" L muttered to himself, then turned to face  
Claire. "My… friend and I seem to be in a bit of a problem. You see  
we're both dead, but you seem to think we both exist in some made up  
universe. Either way you seem to know more about what is going on here then we  
do."

"Well, "Claire began, "You're both dead in the manga too, sorry to  
say but…" She paused, she must really be crazy to even think this but…  
what if this really was real? If these guys were the real Raito and L then she  
couldn't just leave them here. "Tell you what, I get off in a few minutes,  
if you stick around you can come back to my place and stay there till we  
figure out what's going on."


	2. Look Its us in an anime looking adorable

CH2

SynonymousBrian: Hey everone! waves Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Fictionally Impaired'! YAYZ! XD XD And Broadway and I would like to thank all our reviewers from chapter 1!

Broadwayphan: They really helped keep us sane, keep up the good work and we'll keep up ours!

SynonymousBrian: Oh and once again, we dont own Death Note, if we did, Raito and L would have a happy ending and Mello would kill Takada XD

Broadwayphan: We actually assighned Death Note characters to everyone in our anime club the other day, I got Mello SO HAPPY.

SynonymousBrian: And I'm Mikami! I LOVE YAO-I MEAN... GOD!! ... SAKUJO!

Broadwayphan: LOL Yaoi IS your God Synonymous...

SynonymousBrian: Yeah... it is... XD XD Anyways, please enjoy this chap!

* * *

"I'm hoome!" Claire shouted as she swung open the ratty door to her apartment. It was reasonably clean with a normal sized kitchen that was attached to living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. A proud looking gray cat sat on the windowsill overlooking Boston, its wiry tail twitching and swishing. It turned to face her and gave a soft mew as if to say, 'Welcome back,' then turned again to look at the scenery.

The otaku dropped her bag on the floor and grinned at the two manga characters who shuffled in after her,

"This is my apartment!" she said, "I'll make some tea if you want."

"That would be nice," said L, stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets and observing his surroundings while Raito opened his mouth to speak, only for Claire to excitedly prance into the kitchen before he could get a word in, saying to herself,

"I'm making tea for L! L!"

The younger male sat down on the couch and sighed, resting his head on one of the cushions.

'_What's happening? Why are L and I manga characters? Since when? Is this some kind of after life punishment for trying to save the world? And if we really are from a manga like this Claire says, doesn't that mean even more otaku's out there know about us? About the Death Note? Dammit… how am I supposed to be God of the New World if I only have this one scrap from the Note and if I live in this completely alternate universe, where Kira isn't law, where the justice system is still flawed… dammit and why is L  
here too? I just died, but he's been dead for five years…' _

He slightly rolled his head to the side to see L perched beside him in that same old position, knees pulled to his chest and thumb nail in his mouth, ebony eyes cold, hard and calculating as his mind probably buzzed like a city of bees running from this hypothesis to that percentage to this possibility to that conclusion.

"This is too much to take in all at once," Raito sighed again, resting the back of his had against his eyelids, "is this Hell?"

"I don't think so, Raito-kun. Hell is unbearable pain and suffering, yet, in this alternate universe, things seem to be much like our old one, so I can only assume that this is the afterlife, of some sort."

"No, it's Hell."

"Why is that?" L questioned, tilting his head at the auburn haired man.

"Because you're here," Raito groaned.

The raven haired detective gave a low chuckle, "Not trying so hard to hide your contempt now, are you, Kira-kun?" L said, before glaring at the younger boy.

"I'm not" Raito stopped, what was he about to say? 'I'm not Kira'? Did he get so used to saying that during his time chained together with L? And now that he was with L again, it was like some sort of immediate subconscious reflex. The mass murderer sighed, "Whatever, I am Kira and I hate you… and would you stop molesting your thumb, it's very irritating."

There was a gasp at the entranceway,

"Raito!"

It was Claire holding a tea tray with three cups, a pot and a mound of sugar in a dish. She quickly stepped over and set it down on the stained coffee table, glaring at the younger male,

"That was mean! Apologize to L!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! After killing him, you dare to call L in all his awesomeness irritating?!"  
she shrieked.

"Hey," Raito glared, "Who are you to tell me what to do!? Yes you took  
us in when we have no where to go, but I am Kira, God of the New World! You  
think-"

"Not in this world your not," she glared at him. "Now without your precious Death Note and you mindless minions, you're just a regular person! Now I think L deserves an apology," she said, crossing her pudgy arms but grinning at L.

"Hmm?" L, who had been fixedly staring at the mound of sugar in the dish looked up, "Oh no, Claire-san, its alright. Raito-kun was just being his usual Kira self, in fact I prefer him this way, now he doesn't have to lie all the time."

"Oh, well, that's true," she said, suddenly giddy again as she hurriedly poured tea for her two guests. "Sorry I don't have any sugar cubes L, I know how much you like to stack them, but feel free to pour the entire dish into cup!"

The sides of L's lips quirked up in a cute but slightly creepy smile, "Why thank you, Claire-san," he said, immediately grabbing the sugar dish with the tips of his fingers and dumping it unceremoniously into his Oolong tea.

"Don't you have a men's shirt or something? This one is still covered in blood!" Raito said, asking the question that he'd been meaning to say earlier.

"Oh yeah!" said the girl, sitting a little straighter on the stool in front of them, "We'll have to go shopping later on, I don't have any men's clothes," she suddenly started laughing rather loudly, to the perplexity of L and Raito, "Ahaha! Get it? Cuz I'm not a man?"

There was a short moment of awkward silence

."…What?"

"That was a joke?"

"Umm…" Claire coughed embarrassedly rubbing her hand against the back of her neck, looking intently at her cat,

"So… Anyways,"

she said quickly, diverting the subject and turning back to the two males, looking more  
certain now, "I pretty much worship Death Note and from what I know,Raito is supposed to be in Mu, or nothingness, yet for some reason, you've ended up here, in the real world, as has L. Any ideas? I have one or two, but hey, you two are the geniuses."

L glanced at his former adversary and took a long slurp of his tea before  
replying,

"I believe that the most plausible explanation is that after Raito-kun here died, he was sent to this alternate universe as repent for his sins, he did have good intentions after all and was therefore, not sent to Hell, but here instead. I did not live a perfect life myself, so perhaps it is that that has caused me to end up here. Either way it is undeniable that Raito-kun and I are chained together in a figurative sense and therefore, I was sent here as well."

Raito huffed, crossing his arms and legs, "Can you not talk about me like as I weren't here? You always say that, 'It is undeniable that Raito-kun and I are chained together,'" he said, mimicking L's low monotone.

"My voice is not that deep!" said L indignantly.

"Actually, it is," said Claire grinning, "But that's okay 'cause the fangirls love it. And Raito, that's just the way L speaks, I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Mr. JustAsPlanned."

The auburn haired man shot her a rather menacing glower, but she simply turned away and offered L more tea.

"Well it's true," said Raito, "Things did go exactly as planned."

"Not when you died I'm sure," said L, taking another sip of his tea.

"Oh! Pwn'd!" screeched the girl happily.

Raito let out an exasperated groan, all he wanted was to wake up from this nightmarish dream,

"Why don't you show us that anime we're supposedly from?" he said, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I suppose that's what's most important right now, isn't  
it?"

And she started laughing again, gesturing the two to stand up and follow her into one of the bedrooms, L slurping his tea along the way. Claire opened the door, peeking inside before quickly shutting it again,

"Please, wait outside, I have to take care of something!"

she said, rushing inside and slamming it shut behind her, sounds of rummaging and thudding footsteps reaching L and Raito's ears.

"Okay, you can come in now!"

She said hurriedly from behind the door. The older man opened the door to find the otaku sitting with a laptop on the bed, which looked to be hiding a various amount of objects that she had probably just kicked under at the last minute and a closet that had to be held closed with a chair filled with college textbooks in case it happened to burst open with piles of useless junk falling onto the floor… Of course this was all only L's hypothesis, for other than that, the room seemed somewhat clean.

"Ok, now, behold, Death Note!" said Claire, clicking the play button in windows media player as L and Raito joined her on the bed.

"It's you Raito-kun! In anime form!" said L excitedly, leaving his tea and bringing a fingernail to his lips.

"Oh my god," Raito said, watching with wide eyes as he saw himself walking with an apple and Misa with blue hair.

"This song is quite catchy," murmured L, "And there's the task force!  
And me! Well, my L and Watari! Interesting lyrics too."

"And there's us! In a tunnel?"

"It's Misa-san! And don't you look Godly in that picture."

"Hey! What do you-"

"Shh! It's starting!" Claire hushed, and the two manga characters gaped  
at what they saw.

"The chanting monks are nice."

"Shut up, L, I'm trying to listen. So that's what the Shinigami Realm looked like, no wonder Ryuk left."

"Stop being mean Raito!"

"It's alright Claire-san…" Murmured L

"Can we just watch this in silence!?"

"Fine, fine.'

"…"

"It's me!"

"So much for silence, Raito-kun."

"Yeah Raito!"

"Shut up! Oh, there's me again! And I'm walking! Don't I look so adorable?"

"You do, Raito-kun." L said absentmindedly

"…Um, yeah… sure…"

"It's the Death Note Raito-kun! I suppose this is when you first discovered it?"

"Yeah," Raito sat back a little; it was like being reminded of what it was like during the most important times in his life. Of course, he would never forget all that had happened, but it was different, surreal, seeing it play out before him… in an anime too!

"So this was what was going through your head, Raito-kun!" thought L excitedly, finally being able to see exactly how Kira thought and what happened, the things he didn't already know about at least, such as Raito's second victim, and the Shinigami Ryuk. It was incredible!

"Hrm…" Light muttered to himself, how did the people who 'wrote' this know what he was thinking? And he couldn't say he was too thrilled about his thoughts being broadcast around the world.

They continued to watch without many more comments until the ending credits  
began to roll and 'Alumina' played.

"Isn't that Matsuda's ring tone?" asked Raito.

"Why yes it is," answered L, "But anyways, that was most interesting, Raito-kun, to see what you were thinking during the time."

"Of course," the auburn haired boy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I can see where you were coming from, but it was ultimately a childish and arrogant idea, doomed from the start" L said, turning to him, "Did you even think about anyone but yourself?"

"Somebody had to do it! I was the only one who could! The world was rotting!" Raito shouted back, "And how am I only thinking about myself, if I did it for the world!?"

"No, you did it for yourself, you wanted to ease your boredom and you thought yourself greater than others, that's why you decided to become Kira. And the world, although there are many problems, is not rotting, you only chose to see it that way because of your boredom," the detective shot back.

"I was bored with the state of the world, not with my life!!" he said, angrily, "What could I do!? How could I not try to do something about my life!? And you, you act so high and mighty but you only take on cases that interest you!! That sounds like you're only in this for yourself, not the good of the world!"

"Oh my god…" breathed Claire, staring as L and Raito continued to shout  
at each other, "An actual fight between the actual L and Raito! This is so  
awesome!"

"I only took on cases that interest me because no one else could solve them Raito-kun. If I didn't take them on then they would remain forever unsolved!!"

She gave a little squeal as Raito suddenly punched L across the face and continued to watch in awe. L then dodged a second punch from the younger man and kicked him in the abdomen, sending him flying into the desk. Raito winced, feeling the wood cut into his back before emitting a snarl and punching L in the gut, making him hit the poster covered wall behind him. The obsidian eyed detective winced before quickly getting up and grabbing Raito by the jaw and head butting him… hard. Both recoiled as pain exploded in their foreheads.

"Okay, that was idiotic," L muttered to himself, not completely aware of Raito who took the opportunity to kick the detective in the groin. He sunk to his knees, groaning while the caramel eyed mass murderer laughed clutching his stomach.

"Haha! Gotchu!" he said.

It was only then that Claire realized that they were fighting, really fighting, she had been too lost in the awesomeness before her that she had forgotten that they would get hurt, and that her furniture would probably get hurt as well.

"Stop fighting!" She shouted, even though they had already stopped,  
"Poor L!" she said, sitting by his side and patting his shoulder, "Look  
what you did to him!"

Raito just scoffed, "Humph," before frowning at the pain in his stomach.

"Are you two okay?"

"I'm… alright, Claire-san…" groaned L.

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"What about you Raito?"

"Can we just watch the second episode now!?"

"Of course, of course," said Claire, getting up, rolling her eyes and opening another file on the laptop. L got up shakily and sat down next to Raito, curling up in his usual position. And the theme music started once more…

4:37 a.m.

Raito and L watched in silence as episode 25 ended. Claire was hastily wiping  
away tears and sniffing.

L turned to Claire and looked at her eyes,

"Why are crying?"

"Because you died….and YOU KILLED HIM!!" she said pointing an accusing finger at Raito.

"Yes I see."

L glared at Raito who was still staring at  
the rolling credits,

"I can't believe Kira didn't even kill me with his own hands,that he had to manipulate that Shinigami into doing so."

Raito shrugged, "Hey, believe me, I would if I could. But of course, I didn't know what your name was, and I knew Rem would do anything for Misa, honestly L, you made it so simple to kill you."

"Yes, because you had supernatural help, you used her when I was not aware that she loved Misa-san, if I had known that fact, I would've won," L hissed.

"Well you didn't know, so you lost," Raito smirked.

"But you lost in the end, Kira," said the raven haired male.

"Yes, well"

"Can you two stop fighting?" Claire said sleepily, "Its like, five,time to go to bed, there's a room across from this, with only one bed though, so you can decide if your gonna share it or not… which reminds me!" she suddenly appeared more awake than before, "Is it true that there was yaoi between you two during the chain arc?"

"What!?" L and Raito shouted simultaneously.

"I'm serious here! I mean, you were chained together! For almost five months! You probably watched each other shower and undress and stuff! And didn't you ever get off? And you probably had to sleep in the same bed right? And you're both pretty attractive, not to mention, you think the same way, and Raito forgot about being Kira! Which made it the perfect opportunity for you to fall in love!" she said excitedly.

They stared at her blankly, "No," said Raito definitely, "No, just  
no…_How could she even think of that? I don't even want to think about that!_"

"Well, Claire-san," said L "I can understand why a 'yaoi' fangirls would perceive it that way, but Raito-kun and I never participated in sexual activities, nor have we fallen in love. We took showers separately, with one of us in the cubicle and the other waiting outside. We did change in front of each other but usually averted our eyes. And we did have one bed that Raito-kun slept in while I spent the night working in a chair," said L.

"Aww… but what about the foot massage scene we just saw!" she said hopefully, and to her surprise, a light pink spread across both their cheeks and they looked away from each other.

"Well, um, I knew it would be my time to go soon, and I simply wanted to say goodbye to my equal, in a completely nonromantic or sexual way!" said L hurriedly, still looking away and biting his thumb.

"Yeah, um, I don't know what was up with that," said the auburn haired boy.

"Aw!" Claire said.

"Shut up! I'm going to bed!" shouted Raito, standing up and walking out the door and collapsing on the bed in the other room, too tired and sleepy to brush his teeth.

"Move over," hissed a voice and he was suddenly kicked off the bed. He would have argued back, take his rightful spot on the bed but found that the floor was actually very comfortable and let himself rest. However, as soon as his eyes closed, all he could see were a pair of obsidian orbs, like two black holes, looking through him and sucking him in, they were full of betrayal, anger, hurt… he could go on but found he didn't have the spirit to do so, as he remembered what it felt to hold L in his arms as he died. And suddenly, all he remembered the feel of those strong, talented fingers, rubbing back and  
forth and around his feet. He saw those eyes, staring unblinkingly at him and for some strange reason, he wanted to take it back, he didn't want those eyes to stare at him anymore, not with that betrayal or hurt.

'_What's this? Is Kira feeling bad for killing his greatest adversary?_' Said a voice inside his head.

'Huh? Since when could I hear voices in my head?!'

'_Since now, since you started to regret getting rid of L_!'

'This is strange, this is wrong. First I land in another world and now voices? NO I do not regret it! Not in the least!' the other half of Raito's mind shouted back.

'_You better not! What will become of the God of the New World if he has mercy for those who don't belong, those who aren't innocent!?_'

'But L's not a criminal!'

'No, he's worse! Carrying around that name of justice wrongfully, he was not justice, you are! The only thing worse than criminals is the man who thinks he rightfully deserves to be called justice!' shouted Kira.

'You're right, you're right, Kira, I suppose I was simply being sentimental and I pitied him,' thought Raito.

'That's right, Raito, now go to sleep,' murmured the voice

Raito felt puzzled 'Kira? But's I'm Kira, why am I feeling like that voice is from somewhere else? Hell it's MY VOICE!! Why am I just accepting this?" He didn't have the energy to keep thinking anymore and Raito felt himself drift away.


	3. TO THE MALL!

BroadwayphanHey there and welcome to the third installment of "fictionally Impaired". We worked REALLY hard to not make this chapter fail epicly.

SynonymousBrian Yeah, because we couldnt think of a good ending DX

Broadwayphan: But we pulled through tons of tests and angst to bring you what we hope to be a satisfying chapter

SynonymousBrian: Yeah, so uh, thanks for the reviews, and you know the drill, we dont own DN...

Broadwayphan: BUT if we did then you could consider this fic cannon. Just think about that!

SynonymousBrian: lol, that would be awesome! XD

Broadwayphan: but alas...

SynonymousBrian: sniffles Its not, so... enjoy! And review!

CH 3

Raito awoke slowly the next morning to the feeling of something small, wet and rough consistently brushing the side of his face. Opening his amber eyes half way he found the small gray face of Claire's cat.

"Gah!"

Raito slid back quickly and wiped his face with the back of his hand. First sleeping on the floor and now his alarm clock's a cat?

"Meow!" The cat said loudly.

"Get away!" Raito rolled over and tried to hide his head under his hands, shutting his eyes tight to try to block out the morning light that came pouring in through the window. This sudden movement made him realize that he had a throbbing head ache that nearly made him feel sick. His eyes snapped open again as the felt the cat's head, then torso, rub against his back.

"Rrrrrhhh" the small gray mammal purred deep in its throat.

Raito sighed as he rolled back over and propped himself up on one arm, the crick in his neck making him desperately regret settling for the floor. Looking down at the cat that was now licking his hand, the auburn locked boy attempted to push it away as he got to his feet. Sounds issued from the kitchen outside the door as he dragged his feet out to investigate.

"So did you ever meet Mello and Near before you took on the Kira Case?"

"Yes I cared for them both very deeply."

"But you never considered them friends?"

"No, I suppose I felt for them like a brother, but that was the closest I could place the feeling. Even if I wanted to deepen our relationship it proved impossible as they both seemed to worship me more than they even cared for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry…That must have been sad for you, to never really have anything close to family."

"Watari has always been by my side and I have much to thank him for. He's like a father to me, but I've really never cared much for family."

"So you meant what you said when you called Raito your first friend?"

"Yes absolutely, but I think we'll have to stop this conversation for now Claire-san as I believe Raito-kun has woken up."

"What?! Raito come out of there!"

Raito's heart gave a leap, "How did he know I was there?" His answer came in the form of the small gray cat whose purring he had chosen to ignore.

"Hey is that Neko in there with you?"

"Neko, as in _cat_?" Raito opened the door of the room and walked into the kitchen, the feline trotting behind his legs more like an obedient dog than a cat.

"Hey it is Neko! Did he wake you up? I'm sorry; he doesn't take to strangers well," said Claire.

"Well," Raito said eyeing the gray mammal now rubbing against his leg "I think his problem is he likes me TOO much."

"Hrm that's weird." Claire beamed then returned to the stove where she was cooking up a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Raito pulled out a seat at the table and sat down next to L.

"Well Raito-kun did you sleep well last-"

"_Oh my god!"_ Claire screamed causing the two anime characters to jump out of their seats.

"Is something wrong?" L asked, then realized that Claire was laughing, full out fall on the floor in hysterics.

"What is it?" the auburn haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"R-Raito, you have to know!" Claire stuttered between laughs "You have to know what the other meaning of Neko is? The slang term?"

"What? What are you talking about? Neko is only slang in Japan is only slang for…oh, _oh_!"

"What is it Raito-kun?" L asked putting a thumb to his lip, tilting his head to the side.

"I-I don't want to say. _God how can she even bring that up_?"

"Ok if you don't want to tell him Raito I will" she turned to L, still giggling, "Neko is Japanese slang for Uke, and Raito is made the Uke in so many fics about you guys!"

L's eyes widened as realization began to dawn on him, he let his hand drop as he spoke, "So when we have sex in fan fictions….I'm on top?"

Claire laughed even harder as Raito's face turned beat red and started screaming, "I would never be on bottom-I mean…..I would never have sex with you to begin with! God what makes people like you think like this?!"

L's face had also begun to turn slightly pink as he peered over the edge of the table to see Clair rolling on the floor hugging her gut, "Claire-san I must agree with Raito-kun on this one, and I'm sure this is hilarious to a fangirl, but it is rather embarrassing to us," he could see how it had the potential to be rather ironically funny, but Claire seemed to be overeacting.

The otaku got to her feet eventually and began piling plates with pancakes, still shaking a little from restrained laughter "Ok, ok I'm sorry, this is just too funny!"

Raito sighed as he sat back down in his chair and began to put some syrup on his pancake. He had only taken one, while L had taken three and was practically drowning his in syrup.

"So I figured that today we'd go to get you guys some clothes, I have a friend that works at H&M so we'll get a discount," she said happily.

"Thank you very much Claire-san." L said politely "Although I feel my wardrobe will be easier to acquire than Raito-kun's."

Raito pretended to ignore the comment, he didn't feel like fighting anymore this morning and his head ache was worse now.

"Claire-san, where do you go to college?" L asked spearing a piece of pancake.

"Boston College."

"And do you have family nearby?"

"Yeah, my parents live on the Cape."

"No siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child."

Raito felt the fork drop from his hand and clink on the plate. He had completely forgotten about his family. The last time he had seen Sayu, she was in a wheelchair and talked very little.

"Hey," he interjected quietly. Claire and L looked at him as he kept his face of him breakfast. "After I… died, did my family ever find out I was Kira?"

There was a pause "No," Claire said, quieter than before, "I don't believe your mom did, and I know Sayu never finds out."

"…Good."

Silence hung over the table for a moment ended only when L finally spoke up

"Um, Raito-kun?"

"What?"

"Are you quite finished with your pancake?"

"Wha-oh yeah, just do whatever you want Ryuuzaki. I've lost my appetite."

"As you wish," and L quickly stabbed Raito's half eaten breakfast and moved it to his plate.

"Ok then," Claire said standing up, "I'm going to go get changed, Raito, I'll borrow a t-shirt from my neighbor or something if you don't want to walk around Boston looking like you just got-" She stopped, she was about to say 'shot' but decided it wasn't the best choice of words, "…Yeah ok I'll leave a shirt on your bed."

They rode the subway (it's called the T but no one outside of MA will get that) to Newberry Street with minimal stares, despite L's odd way of sitting during the voyage while Claire and Raito stood. After emptying their pockets and wallets of money and changing all their yen to dollars, they found they had just a little over 150 dollars to spend the day on.

"Ok we're here!" Claire exclaimed as they walked up to the doors of the large H&M, "I know the men's side is considerably smaller than the woman's but you should be able to find what you need. I'm gonna be upstairs talking to my friend so just find me when you're done, I guess. By the way, winters gonna be coming soon and its going to be freezing so make sure to get a jacket."

With that she scampered off towards the escalators going upstairs leaving Raito and L alone.

"She's nice, I like her." L said beginning to eye the blue jeans on display.

"Yeah I guess so, I mean she is letting us live with her… her jokes could use some work though."

"Are you still upset about this morning Raito-kun?" asked the detective.

"Not upset just….humiliated, and really creeped out. To think people sit around and dream that stuff up about us is just…I don't want to think about it," the younger man shook himself as he flipped through a rack of collared shirts.

"Well that's interesting to know as well Raito-kun, but I was talking about your family. You seemed very unhappy at the notion of you're family finding out you were Kira," said L, looking through the jeans.

"If I had won I would've loved for them to know I was Kira but…Well you know what happened, I loved my mom and my sister and I were always close. Plus after what Sayu had been through with Mello I didn't want to burden her anymore. What, does that make you think I'm even more 'evil' than before?" Raito snapped.

"No, it makes me think that somewhere in Kira's heart he knew what he was doing was wrong. It makes me think you're still a good person Raito," said L, not looking at him.

Raito paused while looking holding a shirt in his hand, where was the usual recoil of anger he felt when his actions were questioned? It was there but muffled by something else, some other emotion he couldn't place. He decided to change the subject.

"You need a jacket."

"So do you Raito-kun."

"Yes but I have a feeling you've never bought one before."

"…Not exactly."

"Then I'm going to help you. I've already got some shirts picked out for me, and if I let you get some plain white jacket to go over some plain white shirt I think I'll go crazy."

"I had no idea Raito-kun was such a fashionista," the older man said in his usual monotone.

"Shut up!" Raito said angrily, vein pulsing slightly.

"Well alright then what do you propose?" asked L, ignoring him.

Raito started for a second, anger mark disappearing, "Uh… hmm…" and he looked around the store for something suitable. "How about that? It's black," he said, pointing out a rather dashing and stylish seeming jacket in ebony, 'Like the color of L's eyes, except not as black hole-ish' he dully noted.

L frowned and put a thumb to his lips, "I like it more on you Raito-kun."

"What?"

"Well if we're being completely honest here I think the jacket would look more flattering on you. I like the gray one over there for myself," he said, gesturing to another of the same style.

"…Yeah I could see that…" Raito said slowly trying to process if L had just given him a compliment or not. "Well uh…go try it on then."

They walked over towards the display where L tried on the gray coat, and Raito was shocked at how such a small difference made L look that much different. He looked more, complete, more…was Raito about to think cute? No that notion was absurd; there was no way he could ever use cute as an adjective to describe L.

"Well Raito-kun, how do I look?

"You look goo- um, I mean, whatever you look fine," Raito said hurriedly, looking away quickly.

L shrugged, "Alright, but it makes no difference to me how I look."

"Then why did you ask?" the caramel eyed boy turned around, raising a thin brown brow.

"I just wanted to know how you thought I looked."

Raito ran an aggravated hand through his hair "You're impossible."

"Maybe to some. Are you going to try those clothes on Raito-kun?" L asked, gesturing to the pile of shirts and pants.

"Sure, do you know what you're getting because you haven't…oh."

L was already pointing to a shelf piled high with white three quarter length sleeve shirts and baggy jeans.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a minute."

L nodded and walked over to where the shirts were, daintily examining each one and holding them out in front of him with his thumb and index finger.

"Hey look at that guy over there. Doesn't he remind you of L?"

L's ears perked up, there was a girl standing not 10 feet away from him whispering to her friend.

"Oh my God you're right! Haha! Wouldn't that make for a good fic: Light and L come to H&M to do a little shopping?"

"Oh man it would, we should write that!"

"Ryuuzaki?"

L jumped slightly as he heard Raito's voice in his ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Raito-kun, quite."

As they walked past the two girls that were desperately trying to make it look as though they weren't just talking about L, the raven haired detective couldn't help but turn to them and say, "Good luck on your fic."

"What?" Raito asked.

"Nothing of your concern, Raito-kun," replied L, waving a hand dismissively. They found Claire upstairs talking to her friend.

"So you think you can get us a discount?" she was asking.

"Oh yeah it's no big. Where did you say you're friends were from?"

"Uhhh, they're friends from…high school. We were really close but then we all went to different colleges, them before me because they're older but uhhh, they were in town with no were to go…" she trailed off.

"Ok, ok I get it. Is that them? They're cute."

Claire looked over her shoulder at L and Raito walking their way. "Hey you guys! Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes." L answered promptly, Raito nodded as well.

"Good!" Claire ushered them to the check out line and grabbed some clothes she wanted herself as well.

Claire sat at one of the mall cafeteria tables across from the currently bickering anime characters. About what, she was not particularly sure, seeing as for once, something actually took her attention away from her guests, "No way David! Ahaha! Then what'd she say? … Aww! … No, I'm not jealous; I know you wouldn't leave me for some random girl… Right? … Ahaha that's good to know… "

Suddenly, the fight between L and Raito had escalated to the point that the detective had smashed his strawberry ice cream into the younger boy's new shirt. Raito's caramel eyes glowered at him fiercely as his face turned scarlet and he grabbed the globs of pink ice cream, grabbing L by the head and kneading it into his hair.

"Oh crap, sorry Davy, I have to go! I promise I'll call you back later! Love you! Bye!" Claire said quickly, snapping her phone shut and ran around the table, trying to pry Raito's hand's from L's hair, attracting quite a lot of attention, "Stop it guys! Are you insane?! We're in public!" she screeched before L managed to push her aside and swiftly kicked Raito into some innocent bystander. _'If only they could just realize that they love each other,'_ Claire internally sighed, _'As a fangirl, it is my duty to get them together!'_ she thought as Raito punched L in the gut.

Whistles blared as a mall officer stormed into the scene and grabbed L and Raito by the arms, hauling them to entranceway, Claire grabbed the bags and followed them out.


	4. The Discovery of Doujinshi

SynonymousBrian: Hello! Hello! Welcome to... chapter 4! Yeah! It took me like, after much procrastination, what, 2 weeks to write? XD

Broadway: Yeah maybe, but after all that time we were able to bring you this shiny new chapter!!

SynonymousBrian: Hoorayz! Anyways, yeah, we wanna thank all our reviewers, and no, Broadway didn't come up with the idea because she saw people that looked like L and Raito and Claire isn't a self insert.... or a Mary-sue... we hope XD

Broadway: no never, i'm not stephanie meyer. OH YEAH THAT JUST HAPPENED WAZ UP??!! Anyways most of the places in here are real location in boston, but we made up some (like the bakery) to move along the plot....and be funny

SynonymousBrian: Haha XD So... you know the drill, we dont own DN... cuz if we did, L would've somehow known Rem loved Misa and somehow didnt die... and...I just lost the game...

Broadway: aw man......

SynonymousBrian: XDXD so yeah... enjoy!

"Would Raito-kun please come out of the bathroom already? I feel as though he has spent eons and eons inside there! It should not take this long for Raito-kun to brush his teeth! And I am in much need of the bathroom's facilities! If he does not hurry up soon, I shall be forced to break down the door!" L warned loudly, banging his pale fist upon the door to the bathroom.

"Shut up L! We can't_ all_ look as if we crawled out of a cardboard box!" Raito's slightly muffled voice retaliated.

L pouted, "Chances that Raito-kun is gay… 96.8 percent…" he muttered to himself.

"I am not!" the auburn haired boy shouted as the door finally swung open, piles of steam pillowing out and revealing none other than Raito Yagami with nothing but a fluffy white towel around his waist, hair pristine and perfect, complexion golden and flawless, "Is it so wrong to want to look good?" Raito continued, striding past L and into the bedroom. The detective huffed before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Neko padded up to Raito as he dried his caramel tresses, mewling and tangling himself around the boy's bare wet ankles. "Hey," he said, frowning, stepping over the cat, who simply followed him and continued rubbing against him. Raito growled before picking up the cat, who purred happily in return, trying to nuzzle his wrists as he shouted rather angrily, "Curaire! Can't you control that molester of a cat of yours?!" stomping across the hall and swinging open the door to the otaku's room, only to find it empty. "Curaire?" he called finding a note -in quick, messy handwriting- from Claire, scotch taped onto the door, stating that she had gone to college, and that she wouldn't be back until she was finished with work. They had used up all the pancake mix last time, but she had bought a cake for L and there were dozens upon dozens of instant ramen for Raito if they were to get hungry, _"-And please, don't get into another fight –Claire :) :) :D :D," _the mass murderer read, raising an eyebrow at all the unnecessary smiley faces.

"Is Claire-san not here today, Raito-kun?" asked a low, baritone voice that seemed to have suddenly asked into the boy's ear, sending his hair on end. Raito yelped and jumped, turning to glare menacingly at the cheekily grinning detective.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He yelled, "I swear, you're like a ghost or something! You look like it too!"

"Technically I did die," said L thoughtfully, biting his thumbnail.

"Well so did I! But at least I don't look like some freaky overgrown child from a horror movie!" Raito retorted, crossing his arms.

L frowned, "Now Raito-kun is simply being rude," he stated before his lips formed a childish pout.

"Tch!" the younger male scoffed, "You're one to talk! You're the most rude and insensitive person I have ever met!"

The hunched detective glowered at Raito, "At least I am not a psychotic mass murderer with a god-complex!" he shouted back.

"Excuse me!? I was doing the world a favor! And I do not have a god-complex; I _am_ God!" Raito shrieked, waving his arms around and gesturing wildly.

"Exactly my point, Raito-kun!" L replied, holding up a finger.

Raito puffed out his cheeks and huffed angrily, "You know what? Forget it! Forget it! I'm not having this conversation, its impossible to reason with you!" He said.

The detective grinned, "Ahh, so Raito-kun admits defeat so early? I'm so disappointed, death seems to have changed him, he's no longer as competitive as he was before."

The auburn haired boy's eye's narrowed even further, face flushing crimson, "I am not admitting defeat! And I'm still just as competitive!" Raito yelled, "I am right! You're wrong! See!?"

L simply clucked his tongue, shaking his head, "Raito-kun is pathetic."

"_What!?_ Shut up! You-"

"_Ding! You've got mail!"_

Both men started and turned to see Claire's innocent Dell laptop, sitting innocently on her innocent desk… innocently. L's eyes widened and curiosity sparked in his solid obsidian orbs as he pressed his thumb to his bottom lip and tilted his head before starting towards it.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Raito cried warningly, grabbing L by the sleeve of his white shirt and trying in vain to pull him back, "It's none of our business! And it's probably something stupid anyways, let's go, I'm hungry!"

"But Raito-kun, I swear I saw the words, 'L' and 'Light' on the screen! You don't think Claire-san has told anyone about us, has she?" he said in a mock innocent tone, widening his already wide beyond epicically proportioned eyes for effect. The younger male furrowed his narrow eyebrows but strided over to the desk anyway and sat down, L bounding behind him somewhat happily and reading over his shoulder:

'_Hey Claire!_

_Ok, so here's the doujin that you said you wanted… you know, the one with L and Raito and the whipped cream and chocolate syrup?' _ Raito choked on his own saliva, blushing and L simply looked away, face slightly tinted pink as well.

'_Yeah that one. OMFG it has to be like, the hottest LxRaito doujin EVER! I swear, I was nosebleeding throughout the whole thing!' _At this, the mass murderer's eyebrows seemed to have disappeared behind his cinnamon hair and L's eyes were even wider than before._ 'LMAO! XDXD' _

"Luhmow, Raito-kun?"

"Stands for Laughing My Ass Off," explained the more socially adept boy.

"Ahh… and 'XD' Raito-kun?"

"I dunno, I think it makes a face," he said, turning his head to the side, "Yeah it does."

"I don't understand," L said genuinely, "Why do they not simply insert a smiley face? It is so much simpler!"

"I don't get it either," the other boy replied.

'_Anyways, it's in the attachment, cant wait to fangirl over it with you! XDXD_

_Enjoy, Remy'_

They stared blankly at the computer screen before L wordlessly moved the mouse to click on the attachment, "NO!" Raito practically screamed, trying to wrestle the mouse from L's stubborn fingers, "I do NOT want to see this, I do NOT want to see this! It's probably something really gross! Really gross! Why are you clicking on it!? No! Stop! Stop it! Ahh!" he screeched as L opened it up.

The detective rolled his blank eyes, "Raito-kun does not have to read it if he does not wish to, I am simply 'checking it out,' after all, wouldn't Raito-kun want to know what our fans are drawing and writing about?"

"No! No I don't want to! But…" Raito's amber eyes flicked towards the screen before they quickly turned back to the poster covered wall, "Just to check they're not writing anything too bad… like, turning me into, I dunno, a cock sucking submissive uke or something, I mean, they should at least know that I'm seme…" he grumbled, trailing off.

L let out a short burst of laughter, "Raito-kun is hilarious, I had no idea that he had developed a sense of humor in the time that I was gone," he said before a fist conveniently found its way to his jaw.

"What, what am I doing now!? Eww where did that come from!? Omygod, what the- is that even possible, L?"

"I, um, I don't think so, Raito-kun… I am beginning to regret ever having opened this…"

"_Beginning?_"

"I apologize! I was curious and… What are you doing now?"

"Eww! Am I… am… I…? Omygod eww! Eww! Why would I give you a blowjob?! I would never- oh god… eww, aww I can't look!"

"But… Raito-kun is looking… and quiet vividly at that…"

"Shut up, L! It's like one of those horrid things you can't tear your eyes away from! And… oh god, why must it be so freaking graphic!?"

"How did we get our clothes off? Without taking off the chain!? This is unrealistic Raito-kun!"

"No shit Sherlock! And, what the… now you're licking whipped cream off my nipples!? Eww! It's not like I'm a girl! Honestly!"

"Raito-kun… are you… putting chocolate syrup... There!?"

"Oh god! How can that possibly be comfortable!? Wouldn't it be unbearably sticky?"

"Well… at least I'm seme…"

"'Oh L, the heat is making me melt,' when would I ever say something so freaking idiotic! Eww! Now I'm practically begging for it… I look like such a slut…"

"Raito-kun indeed does..."

"Well, you look like a crazed pervert! Oh wait, you already are!"

"Raito-kun is mistaken! I am NOT a pervert!"

"What about watching me through cameras in my house 24/7!? I was dressing and undressing and showering and… other things…"

"Let's just continue reading to get this over with. There are only three pages left…"

"Thank Me…"

After finishing the disturbingly graphic doujin, L, for some insane reason, was now even more curious to find 'more romantic' stories and had now ended up reading disturbingly sappy fanfictions. Meanwhile, Raito sat in a corner, having lost his appetite and had nothing to do, the events from the doujinishi still haunting and plaguing his somewhat once innocent mind.

"L, would you stop reading those things? It's sick. You're sick!" he said with a rather whiny tone.

"But… Raito-kun… we haven't even kissed in this one yet…" L said in a soft, almost teasing way.

"Argh!" Raito yelled, "Cut it out! This isn't funny you perverted freak!"

"On the contrary Raito-kun, I find it rather romantic, two sworn enemies falling in love, isn't it tragic?" the older man said, turning in Claire's chair to grin cheekily at him.

"No it is not! Not at all! Why the hell would I fall in love with you!? I_ hate_ you! And you hate me! That's how it's _supposed_ to be! Those fangirls are mental! _You're_ mental! Agh! Why must I be stuck in this hellish afterlife with _you_!?" Raito cried, looking extremely upset.

L looked towards the ceiling and placed a thumb to his lips "What does Raito-kun mean when he says 'That's how it's supposed to be?"

Raito raised an eyebrow as he looked up at L "Because we obviously didn't fall in love in real life. I hated you, you hated me, I killed you, the end."

"But that wasn't the end Raito-kun, if you remember correctly. You kept on living after you killed me, and eventually lost. My death may have been the end of our story and it certainly was the end of mine, but who's to say that's how it was _supposed _to be?"

Raito blinked "B-because, that's just how it happened!"

"But WHY did it happen like that Raito-kun?" L said leaning forward "In our world it was because of our emotions and our goals, but in this world it's because it was _written _to be like that. In this world we had no choice, in this world we don't even exist!"

Raito eyed L warily "What are you saying? For all we know we could be in hell right now and all this could be an illusion!"

The detective gave a frustrated sigh, "That is exactly what I am trying to figure out Raito-kun. To us our world was real, but what if it was just written, a fantasy? And if that is true who's to say all these other stories of us aren't real?"

Raito began to inch back in the couch as L leaned closer and closer to his face, growing rather nervous, "What are you saying L, that you want these stories to be real?"

L placed a hand on the wall next to Raito's head, now almost on top of him "Maybe I do…or at least some part of me does…" he muttered, almost to himself.

Raito's cinnamon eyes narrowed as every part of his body seemed to tense up "What are you-!"

They both stopped as they heard the sound of a key sliding through the lock of the front door. "I'm back!" Claire's voice proclaimed loudly as she through the door open to find the two anime characters in the most awkward of positions, their faces twisted towards her in horror.

"OHMYGOD!" she squealed.

"Get off of me!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't you perverted-"

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The two men screamed in unison, scrambling to get away from each other like crazy.

"I'm sorry!" Claire quickly apologized, scurrying around to pick up the books she had thrown across the room, "It just… Do you two….I don't know….Wanna be left alone..?"

"_No!_" they screeched again.

"That was not what it looked like Claire-san!" L added quickly.

"Well I sure hope not!" Raito snapped, glaring at his rival "I have no clue what _you_ were doing, but I can assure you Curaire, that _I'm _not gay and I hope L here isn't either. Either way what were going was NOT gay!"

"Oookay…" Claire said disbelievingly, not looking in his direction.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

L cut Raito off before he could say more, "Claire-san please believe what Raito-kun says. We're very grateful to you for letting us stay in your home but please don't just think of us as characters in one of your doujins."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"A friend of yours sent you-"

"And you read it?!"

"Yes!" Raito screamed, "Then this little perv decided it would be a good idea to read all the fan fiction the internet had to offer all day, then try to convince me it's romantic!"

Claire's eyes lit up "You did? And you really thought they were romantic?!"

"Well…I suppose so, once you stop thinking that these people are writing about you, the idea of two sworn enemies falling in love does have a certain romantic ring to it," said the older man thoughtfully.

Claire squealed.

"BUT" L continued "I can assure you that Raito-kun and I have never been, nor will ever be in love."

Claire looked helplessly from one to the other, "But… but… You're both so cute together! And not to mention extremely hot when you-"

"GAAAHHHH! That's it!" Raito screamed "I'm sick of these conversations! Can we _please_ just move on to something else?!"

Clair paused and looked at both of them, then looked at Neko who was beginning to rub his head against Raito's leg. It was as if a glowing light bulb had suddenly appeared over her head as she leapt forward grabbing the small animal and the two perplexed anime characters and dragging them to the window.

"Ok I have a subject change! Let me show you the view from the roof, Neko needs some fresh air anyway!" She threw the window open and began to climb the fire escape. The two anime characters looked at each other momentarily then followed.

On the roof the sun was beginning to set, and the first city lights were being turned on all around the building. It was a pretty view, what with everything bathed in a warm gold glow. Claire put Neko down on the stone floor and he began to start sniffing around the potted plants people had planted there.

"This is a very beautiful view Claire-san." L remarked turning back to find she had vanished. "Claire-san?"

"Ha!" her voice echoed from a few flights down "Now you two have to stay up there till you work out some kind of compromise, because I'm locking the window! I'm tired of you two fighting all the time so just try to work out your feelings and come to some kind of agreement… preferably romantic. Heck maybe that's why you're here in the first place, to become REAL FRIENDS!"

Raito and L stared at each other, eyes widening, as they heard the sound of the window slam shut. They stood like that for a moment, simply staring at each other, then the brunet spoke up.

"Ok, I don't think I like this anymore than you, so let's just not talk for an hour and she'll let us back down."

"Fine by me Raito-kun, although I do feel as though she is probably right in that we should try to talk-"

"Shut it! I hate you; you hate me, THE END!" Raito turned his back on the detective and walked to the far end of the roof

L considered continuing the conversation, but decided against it and instead looked out towards the slowly setting sun and the city sprawled out beneath him. The thought struck L that it was indeed strange that he and Raito were both in a city again, and living together again, even though they weren't chained together. L had gotten used to the chain being the one thing that always kept them bound to one another, but even now after death (if they had in fact died) it seemed like they were fated to always be in close proximity to each other. The detective turned around to see how Raito was using this time alone to see him doing the strangest thing.

At the far corner of the roof Raito stood, arms outstretched, eyes closed, head held high like he was about to…

'_He wouldn't do that would he?' _L thought, walking up to him silently _'No the Raito I know would never take his own life, it's too close to admitting defeat….so what is he…' _

"Raito-kun!"

Raito whipped his head around to see L suddenly standing next to him with a raised eyebrow and a perplexed expression.

"Gah! I..I.." Raito stammered as he tried to reach his arms out farther to make it seem like he was stretching. "Why are you standing here?"

"I think the more appropriate question is why is Raito-kun standing in such an odd way? Does he think he is going to fool me into thinking that he is going to take his own life? If so, I had thought of him a more intelligent actor."

"No, no, I'm not…I mean I don't want to…why do you care?" The boy mumbled, looking at everything but L, the orange light complementing the pink glow in his cheeks nicely.

"Raito-kun is embarrassed."

"I am not! Why would I be, I wasn't doing anything-"

"Raito-kun is blushing." L said with a smirk "Spill."

Raito ran a frustrated hand through his auburn locks as he leaned his arms against the concrete edge of the roof, and took a breath. "I was…" L leaned in closer. "…Pretending I could fly," he muttered, seeming more like the Raito who had forgotten his memories more than ever.

"…Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

"…Why?"

"I don't know it, calms me down! I used to do it all the time when I was a kid, and even up until I was chained to you but…I stopped after I moved in with Misa. I was always embarrassed by it and I never wanted anyone to find out," he said, blush even more pronounced than before.

"So the idea of flight calms you?"

"Well yeah I guess so…just whole idea intrigues me, flying high above the world with all its problems and worries far away below you…I don't know it's always been a dream of mine…"

There was a pause as L continued to stare at Raito through calculating obsidian eyes, "You're very idealistic Raito-kun. I always knew Kira had a childish personality."

"Look it's not childish!" Raito said, "You try and see!"

"Excuse me?" The older man scoffed.

"Yeah, just hold out your arms like this," He demonstrated by stretching his arms wide and then grabbed L's, forcing him to do the same, "now close your eyes, and let the wind make you feel like your flying."

"I feel utterly ridiculous, Raito-kun."

"Just do it!"

L made a frustrated sigh then tilted his head upwards. He supposed it took some getting used to but as the initial embarrassment of the whole thing began to wear off it was rather calming, empowering even. Raito stared somewhat nervously at him, just waiting for L to begin laughing at him… and thinking of him as less intelligent than before… or something… and he wasn't even sure why he cared. He shook his head, scowling and erasing the thought from his mind, continued to stare as the yellow-orange shaded beams illuminated the other man's usually colorless features.

"I believe Raito-kun has found something here," murmured L softly.

The younger boy blinked his amber eyes, "Th-thanks I guess…"

"So this is why you wanted Shinigami wings Raito-kun?"

"Yeah, you got me…" He said with what L took to be a small laugh.

"You did this when you were scared Raito-kun?"

"Scared or bored, but it didn't help much with the latter…you were the only one who did that," Raito said softly.

L's inky eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Well you know, you were the only person that I was equal to, intellectually speaking, so competing with you as Kira, and even when I didn't remember, was the only thing that really seemed like a challenge to me, that got rid of my boredom," he explained earnestly.

L looked back at the golden city skyline "I suppose you could say the same for me. That no one else in the world was as clever as Kira…and that intrigued me."

Raito had no good response to this statement; he only stared at L who still spread his arms wide, unarmed and weak and lovely, like an offering to God…

'_Kill him!' _The voice Raito had heard earlier in his voice whispered, '_End him now! Kill him now and you can go home and accomplish our dream!'_

'_And why is that?'_ Raito thought back to the voice.

"_Have you never thought that you were sent here to finish this business because you couldn't have before? He has no heirs to succeed him now and he isn't even real in this world. No one will care if he dies! If you push him off right now, we can easily become God again! Why are you hesitating!? This is for the good of the new world!"_

"_New world… God… That's right… How could I have forgotten?"_ Raito didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't even aware he was moving until the looked down to see his hands gripping the seeming golden orange collar of L's shirt, stepping forward as the detective was forced to step back, pushing him to the very edge of the building as the words echoed in his head.

The detective's obsidian eyes widened, "Raito-kun what are you doing?" he asked before it dawned on him. He really was so incredibly stupid! Just because they were in a new world now and Kira no longer had his weapon didn't mean he wouldn't try to kill him! How could he have let his defenses down for so long!? So much for always being on the alert! Some detective he was! L felt his feet slipping as his back bent over the edge of the apartment building, the cars and traffic and people, far, far down below. He stared back up at Kira, whose pretty lips were twisted in a cruel smirk, eyes glowing with madness and bloodlust and the desire to finally win, once and for all.

"I'll drag you down too! Go ahead Kira, do it, I dare you!" the detective hissed, grasping the murderer's cold and unforgiving fingers with his own pallid ones, not quite sure why he was challenging him yet again, the words seeming so very familiar to his tongue as they were to Raito's ears. And suddenly, Raito stopped easing him forward as the words registered in his head, eyes widening slightly.

'_Why the hell have you stopped? Throw him off! Kill that bastard!'_

'_I-' _But the caramel locked boy was suddenly cut off by a shrill shriek.

"Raito! What the _hell_ are you doing?"

He turned his head to see Claire running across the roof towards them. "You freaking murderer! I can't believe I let my yaoi fantasies get the better of me! This is the last time I leave you two alone like this!" she screeched, pushing the rather bewildered and confused anime character to the side and helping L gain his footing back onto the roof then pulling him back in to safety.

"L! I'm _so _sorry! I can't believe I trusted _Kira_ enough to let you two be alone on a 24 story building!" Claire babbled hysterically, lifting L's arms up and down checking for damages.

Raito looked at the detective who was currently trying to reassure the crazed otaku that he was fine and that he had expected nothing less of Kira. And he suddenly felt somehow dirty; they were talking about it as if it was completely normal for him to kill people! Well, it was, but they made it seem so bad! The boy wasn't sure what had exactly suddenly provoked him to kill L, hadn't he always wanted to do that? Why hadn't he tried before, here? Why had his inner Kira voice suddenly shown up only just now? And why did he stop? Didn't he want L dead!? And truthfully, he wasn't even sure what to think anymore. The murderer tucked a loose strand of auburn behind his ear and decided to push it to the back of his mind, stomping away from L and Claire to the fire escape.

The girl fumed, "That jerk, what the heck was he doing to you?! I swear I'm so close to throwing him out right now I-"

The raven haired man placed a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Claire-san, I don't think it was purely Raito-kun that tried to harm me just now."

"What?"

He sighed "Perhaps I am being too optimistic, but I think Raito-kun seems to be branching off from his Kira personality."


	5. Happy Hallowbirthweenday

CH5

**phantomdeluxor**: Hello and welcome to the latest installment of fictionally impared!

SynonymousBrian : Haha finally! Though it was mostly my fault seeing as I kept procrastinating the editing, then some shit came up, but yeah, its here now!

phantomdeluxor : yeah we weathered school, drama, and raining octopi to bring this fic to you!

SynonymousBrian : and parents! XD

phantomdeluxor : yes, those too

SynonymousBrian : so yeah, its finally here, and you better enjoy it!

phantomdeluxor : Please read, enjoy and comment! Here it is

**SynonymousBrian**:And we dont own! if we did, Takada would've died in the first episode!

phantomdeluxor: ...before she appeared

SynonymousBrian : Exactly!!!

The next few days weren't very comfortable ones for Raito. Wherever he went around the small apartment or even out on the streets of Boston, Claire and L (especially the otaku) acted very cold and distant. The caramel tressed mass murderer would walk into a room when the two of them were talking and they would suddenly go quiet, looking away as if they had a bad secret. The only one that paid him any mind was Neko, who continued to rub against Raito's leg happily and purr against his ear, oblivious to the thick tension. Being Mr. Popular throughout his schooling, the boy had never experienced the feeling of loneliness and cliques. It was strange, he often tended to exclude himself, but it was completely different from being excluded. It was a new feeling, a strange one that made him feel rather distressed, and that in itself was distressing. Thinking back to the other day, he supposed he felt a little bit bad about what he did to L, but every time he began to feel guilty about almost sending the raven haired detective to his death he stopped himself and said while it may have been stupid, it was nothing to feel bad about. He'd killed him once before gladly, and he could do it again. L stood in his way in both worlds, and most likely the only way to set things back to the way they were supposed to be was to kill him.

Still, there was a lingering feeling in Raito's heart that wasn't anger, and he refused to call it remorse. It was strange, in a way as sad and hollow as loneliness but at the same time it made him feel heavy and rather nauseous. So what was it? He decided not to linger on the thought too much instead tried to go back to sleep, a thing that was becoming more elusive than Claire's conversations. Outside of the door he could hear the distinct, muffled voices of L and Claire, just barely he heard his name spoken and his ears instinctively perked up.

"-But _why_? That's what I don't understand, I mean the guy tried throwing you off a roof that I'm not even sure how many stories high up it is, and your not the least bit mad!?"

"No, I never said I wasn't angry. I expected Kira-kun to try to kill me, but I think Raito-kun feels badly about it."

"What do you mean? You keep talking about Raito and Kira as if they were two different people."

"That's because they are Claire-san, well not exactly different people, but different personalities."

Raito heard a pause in the conversation.

"So you're saying he's crazy, in a way. That he's a good person but Kira is his evil side?"

There was a slight laugh in her voice at the cliché of it.

"Yes that only emerged when he touched that book. Before that, there was only one personality, Raito's. However, after he found the Death Note, his Kira personality which was buried deep inside him, surfaced. He was at that point what I shall call, Kira-Raito-kun. However, when he forgot all his memories, he became simply Raito-kun again, only to revert back into Kira-Raito-kun afterwards. I also know from what I've seen of the anime and what Claire-san has told me, towards the end of his life, his Raito personality had been completely engulfed into his Kira personality, making him nothing but Kira-kun. And now… From what I've observed, in this new world, the old Raito personality is showing itself again at certain points and separating him from the Kira personality. Therefore, he now has two separate personalities."

"Uhh… ok… But if that's true, then how can he revert back to his Raito personality? Kira completely dominated his soul back at the warehouse."

"His good side is strong Claire-san, and I don't think the real Raito-kun likes being Kira's prisoner."

There was another pause, longer this time.

"I hope your right, for your sake."

"…Me too."

Raito rolled over in the bed and looked at the wall. L was freaking crazy, talking about something he didn't understand. He was always Kira, and always will be. But then there was that feeling again, stronger now than ever, making his stomach churn and his heart heavy yet empty. One thing Raito could give it was that it was persistent at eating him alive. He kept his eyes closed and evened out his breathing as he heard the detective walk into the room and sit down on the edge of the bed before laying down. Raito turned around under the blankets to face L, eyes opened just the tiniest sliver, unable to see most of the detective save a faint outlining of his pale face and wild hair. But he could hear L's inhales and exhales, every breath, every tiny sound that escaped his lips as he squirmed into the sheets. He could practically feel the rising and falling of L's chest, his steady, ongoing heartbeat resonating across the tiny mattress, constantly reminding the mass murderer that his enemy was still alive as the older man seemed to fall asleep. Raito took a deep breath, feeling heat suddenly rush to his face and his stomach overtaken by massive bird sized butterflies, why was his heart suddenly beating so fast? Was he nervous, or guilty even? Or did he just have a hard time restraining himself from choking L with a pillow right now? While Raito liked to think the latter, it didn't help him get to sleep any faster.

Surprisingly, the next morning when Raito blinked the sleep from his cinnamon eyes, L was still snoozing soundly. A rare occurrence seeing as L hardly ever went to bed let alone got up late. He was obviously curled up in a fetal position under a mass of blankets, having stole most of them from Raito the night before, tufts of wild black hair poking out at the top. Claire however, was awake and chatting away on the phone when Raito walked into the kitchen. She paused to give him a slight glare out of the corner of her hazel eye, her now usual morning greeting to him, then continued talking on the phone.

"-So are you going to come home for Christmas or not? ...Oh really? That's great! Oh I'm so happy I miss you so much …aww thanks Davy, I love you too, good night." She made a kissing noise into the phone and hung up, a rather silly, dazed smile still stretched across her face.

"Who was that?" Raito asked

"Hrm? Oh that was my boyfriend David. He's doing an exchange program in Australia right now and I haven't seen him in months," she suddenly let out a shriek of laughter, "Get it?! Cuz it takes months to get to Australia?" she asked, somewhat uncertainly.

"No, your jokes are terrible, you'd do a world a favor by stopping your attempt to be humorous," Raito said and sat down at the table across from Claire, who was frowning, but whose eyes suddenly lit up and she leaned forward.

"Speaking of boyfriends, L's Birthday is in a week."

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? And what does that have to do with boyfriends, get those yaoi fantasies out of your head."

"Get him a gift silly!" Claire said hitting Raito lightly on the back of the head, completely ignoring his second question.

He continued to glare at her from under his auburn hair. "Why would I do that?"

Claire sighed "Because I know you're not the best of friends right now," Raito crossed his arms and gave her an, '_I told you so' _look.

"BUT!" The Otaku continued "He's nice enough to forgive you for almost killing him the other day, and doesn't hold it against you so you should at least get him a birthday present."

Raito thought for a moment. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt… after all, it wasn't like as if he was going to pledge his undying love to the detective… and they could've after all, had been friends, of course, had it not been for the whole killing thing, "Ok but that still doesn't change the fact that I hate him and won't enjoy spending the last bit of my money on him."

Claire sighed and let her shoulders drop, it really wasn't going to be easy to get those two to be friends, let alone fall in love, then an idea struck her.

"Ok I'll make you a deal, you wont have to spend a single penny on him. You can pick out the present and I'll buy, on one condition!"

Raito rolled his eyes and looked at the wall "And what might that be?"

"You two have to go on a date-"

"-No." he said flatly still looking at the wall.

"Aw come on! All you'd have to do is go to dinner, and you can even pick the place! I don't care! Take as long as you want and if you don't even talk to each other fine, but that's my condition for getting him a present for you," the yaoi fan said excitedly.

Raito glared back into Claire's eyes for a long time. He wasn't even sure why he was considering doing this, he could just as easily go buy L some cheap gift himself and it would be done with. Maybe it was the lack of a decent intelligent conversation, or maybe Raito was just growing tired of Claire's cooking and bad Chinese take out, maybe the word just slipped from his lips but somehow he heard himself saying, "Ok."

Claire's eyes widened 3 times their normal size. "Really?"

"Yes really!" he screamed at her "Now shut up!"

"Ok but first what do you want me to get him?"

Raito paused for a moment to think then said with a smirk "Two movie tickets and a girlfriend."

Claire lived up to her promise, and in a week it was L's birthday: Halloween. Outside on the street, kids (and many adults too) were dressed up in costumes, screaming wildly, running from house to house collecting candy and egging cars and windows. Inside her apartment, Claire had brought a big cake with orange and black frosting from work, and had strewn the kitchen table with candy.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble Claire-san." L said staring fixedly at the cake

"Of course I did it's your birthday!" The otaku said bouncing around the kitchen "Plus it's Halloween, and I would want to celebrate it anyway." She placed some candles on the cake and lit them. "Ok now make a wish!!"

L stared at the candles for a while, "I wish-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Claire screamed.

"Why?" the detective said puzzled.

"It won't come true if you say it out loud. Haven't you done this before?"

L made a frustrated sigh, angry that this pointless ceremony was taking away from his cake eating time and shoving his thumb into his mouth, "When I was young I had a few parties, but I made Watari stop giving me them because it proved to be nothing but a constant reminder that I was left unwanted by my parents."

There was an awkward silence in the room broken only when Raito, who was standing by the window and didn't turn back to the table as he said, "Do you want us to stop?"

"Hrm?" L looked up at the younger man.

"If it's as painful a thing as you say, do you not want us to acknowledge it at all?" he asked, amber eyes bright and imploring.

"No, no it's fine, and this cake looks delicious!" L paused again, "Thank you though Raito-kun."

Raito glanced back over his shoulder before turning back to the window. "Yeah whatever."

"Ok now make a wish!" Claire said, trying to lighten the mood.

L thought for a moment before leaning forward and blowing out the candles.

"Ok now open your presents!" Claire squealed, shoving them next to the cake. L seemed somewhat peeved at not being able to eat his cake but tore open the wrapping anyway. Claire's present was a chess set with sparkling back and white pieces and a matching board.

"Thank you very much Claire-san, I love chess," the raven haired detective said, giving her one of his endearing, if slightly creepy smiles.

"Really?! I was hoping you'd like it, I wanted to get something intelligent for you!" Claire gushed and Raito couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly.

L was already moving on to Raito's present; it was small and weighed hardly anything. The caramel haired boy had turned around and watched as L pulled back the paper to find two tickets to a movie.

"What is this?" The raven-haired man asked

Raito's lip curled up slightly as he tried to hide a smirk. "Two tickets and the hope you'll find yourself a girlfriend so Curaire will stop trying to pair us together."

L glanced up at Raito, then back down at the tickets. "But I have no one to go with…Claire-san would you ask a friend of yours for me?"

Both Claire and Raito gave a slight jump of surprise, neither expected L to actually accept the gift.

"O-ok, I have a friend who could… uh… now?"

"Sure," L replied.

Claire was frowning slightly as she walked over to the phone and began to dial. "Hey Sandy, happy Halloween…I'm fine thanks, listen you know how you wanted to go on a date with some…yeah I found a guy…" She glanced over at L who was beginning to shovel cake into his mouth at an alarming rate. "Yeah he's… cute…ok how's tomorrow, good? Ok he'll see you there… oh his name is… L-Louis Ryuuzaki… yeah ok see ya bye," the girl finished, pressing the end button, "Well, Mr. Ryuuzaki, it looks like you're going on a date tomorrow!" she suddenly exclaimed, somehow going from slightly worried to extremely ecstatic, "This is gonna be so much fun!" she shrieked, bouncing over to L and attempting to make him dance with her.

Raito watched in mild shock, the fact that L… who rarely showed his face to anyone would actually go on a date… with some girl he'd never met too! It was… strange, hard to imagine the horribly awkward detective with anyone. 'Well, if it goes well, at least Curaire will stop fangirling.'


End file.
